


Facile

by WordHunter (Runic_Purple_Panda)



Series: September 1999: Dictionary.com Words of the Day [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hydra Tony Stark, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/WordHunter
Summary: Alexander Pierce has a problem.  He’s the Head of Hydra and Hydra’s greatest enemy has just been revived.  Luckily, Tony Stark has a solution for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these fics have the actual word of the day in them, but they are certainly inspired by the word. The Word of the Day on Dictionary.com on [Saturday September 4, 1999](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/04/facile) was _FACILE_ – Easily done or performed; not difficult.

It wasn’t that often that Alex visited him, and it was even less Alex visited his bar first.

“Help yourself,” Tony said, as Alex was already halfway through pouring a drink.  “Pour me one to while you’re at it.”

Alex glared at him, but poured the extra drink anyway.

“So, what’s bothering you so badly that you made a beeline for my bar?”

Alex drank his entire glass and started pouring another, “Captain America was found three weeks ago.”

“What,” Tony said flatly.  Tony didn’t exactly hate the man, but Howard had spent Tony’s entire childhood comparing the two of them, and Tony always failed to live up to the great Captain America.  Oh, and there was that little thing about Tony being in Hydra.

“Fury kept it quiet, didn’t want anyone to know until they managed to thaw him out and see if he was alive.”

“Is he?”

“Yes.  He’s still sleeping, but the doctors expect him to wake up within the week.  Fury’s already got him squirreled away in a SHIELD base somewhere.”

“Huh.”

Alex drank his entire glass down again, “This is a nightmare.  We’re finally free of Peggy Carter and Captain Fucking America shows up.”

Tony chuckled into his drink, “Captain America is a problem, but Steve Rogers can be managed.  You just need to find someone who looks exactly like Bucky Barnes.”

Alex poured another glass, “How about the actual Bucky Barnes?”

“Seriously?”

“We have him in cold storage.  He’s alive.”

“Huh, imagine that.  Well, I was gonna suggest sending Rogers a picture shortly before Project Insight happens and sending him on a wild goose chase, but with the _actual_ Bucky Barnes…you think you can turn him?”

“Already have.  You’ve met him.  The Soldier.”

“Ah, well, you can still go with Plan A, but Plan B might net you a bigger fish.”

“And Plan B is?”

“Trade Barnes for Rogers’ loyalty.  Keep the Soldier on a slightly looser leash, but still under control, enough to make Rogers think he’s there willingly.”

“There may already be a few videos we can edit, make it look like Barnes was willing, as long as we keep certain memories from resurfacing, but Captain America would never join Hydra.”

“Steve Rogers might.  Howard only mentioned Barnes a couple of times a year, but he always talked about how Rogers went the extra mile for the man, compared to what he’d do for others.”

“And if trading Barnes doesn’t work?”

“Deep in a Hydra base, unarmed, and up against the Winter Soldier who’s still in your command, how could he possibly win?”

“He’s managed it before.”

“He had _help_ before.  Barnes and the rest of the Howling Commandos.  Make sure the only ones who know where he is are with Hydra.”

“That’s an awful lot of effort for one man.”

“Well, then go with Plan A, or Plan C, and just kill him.”

“I’ll send you a bottle of that brand of whisky you like if this works.  And a six pack if it doesn’t.”

Tony’s nose scrunched up in disgust at the thought of the cheap beer that Alex liked.


End file.
